The Slider
by Alaris-kun
Summary: Life just can't be normal, can it? She won't let me have a normal life. And now I end up in another dimension. Or maybe a lot of them. Possibly Crossover Fanfic Later. Includes Genderbended Versions of Haruhi Characters. Rated T. CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally was convinced to upload this. This is the first chapter, and I'll warn you that it starts a little slow, but don't worry, it gets better.**

**Chapter 1: It Begins!**

It was another boring day at North High, though I guess I can't really call the day boring when Haruhi is a part of it. I slid the door open to my classroom and found Haruhi with her head on her desk, looking outside as usual.

I can't say this was strange for Haruhi, but, at least of late, this wasn't particularly normal for her. I set my bag down at the desk in front of her and turned to her.

"Hey Haruhi."

She mumbled something I couldn't quite catch, shifted her body around so that she was no longer facing the window, and said nothing else for the rest of the class. I have a feeling she's getting bored again.

It looks like my 'feeling' was right, as Koizumi caught up with me right as I was heading to the courtyard to have some lunch. I can never really tell whether it's good news or bad news with him; that plastic smile he puts on is really annoying.

He didn't seem to want to drag me anywhere in particular, so I continued out to the courtyard, found a table, and waited for him to start complaining about Haruhi's boredom again.

"Kyon-kun," He began. "Things aren't going particularly well for the Organization recently."

I simply nodded as I opened my boxed lunch. Great, things can only get worse if the conversation starts that way. I continue to sit there, looking up from time to time to show that I'm paying attention.

"I'm sure you've noticed, but, Suzumiya-san seems to be getting bored once again."

Oh, you think? What gave it away?

"Things don't end there though. In the past, we were able to handle these situations until Suzumiya-san had been… entertained enough. There seems to be, however, another problem."

I look up, this time genuinely interested. "And that is?"

Koizumi sighed, looking up for a second before looking back at me. "Our abilities as Espers seem to be fading. Sometimes it takes us longer to access them, and sometimes it's like they're not even there.

Wait… what?

"The number of Shinjin is only increasing… while there's less of us able to get into the closed space to stop them."

"Well what do you expect me to do about it," I ask sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious? I have to depend on you to entertain Suzumiya-san. If she keeps creating the Shinjin at this rate… the closed space may replace our reality."

I sigh. I don't know how he expects me to keep her entertained with how much she's expecting from the world. I mean, she already has a Time Traveler, an Esper and an Alien right in front of her.

"I'm counting on you."

I finish my lunch and head back to the classroom, knowing that I'm going to be in for a hellish weekend. Why does the world have to revolve around Haruhi? I'll never know.

I guess even I got bored over the period of the class, as I missed the introduction of a new student. I got a rude awakening of déjà vu as my chair was almost pulled out from underneath me. "Kyon! Look, it's a new student!" Haruhi exclaimed, pointing to kid around our age standing in front of the class.

I manage to stabilize my chair without falling flat on my back and look up at him. The kid seemed to have a sort of lean build, dark green eyes, and short, dark blue hair, with two strands falling right in-between his eyes. Definitely dyed.

I sigh and lay my head back down on the desk. I felt pretty tired for some reason, and the kid just didn't really bring anything new to the class. I heard bits and pieces out of his introduction, enough to know that his name was Fujiwara Kato, and he was from Kyoto.

I guess it didn't take long before I dozed off and Haruhi poked me in the back with a pencil. "Hey, class is over."

I mumbled something and picked up my bag, walking toward the door. Haruhi was out the door just seconds before I was, though I couldn't figure out why until about a minute later.

I could see the new kid and her talking in the hall as I passed on my way to the clubroom. He seemed to vaguely be paying attention to what she was talking about as he looked up, nodded at me, and turned back to her.

Poor kid, I can't believe he let Haruhi get him into a conversation. He's doomed for sure.

I let my feet carry me to the clubroom as I imagine Asahina-san waiting there in her maid outfit, serving tea to me. I can't wait.

It seemed like only a few seconds passed as I was at the door of the clubroom, with my hand on the knob. I take a step back and knock, hearing Asahina-san chime, "Come in."

I open the door to the sweet smell of tea. Asahina-san is over at the table pouring a cup of it as I enter, while Nagato is sitting in the corner with her book…staring at me intently.

A few seconds of awkwardness pass as she returns to her book and I close the door, walking over and seating myself. Maybe we'll get some silence if Haruhi is occupied with the new kid… what was his name again?

I take a sip of the tea, praising Asahina-san for her brilliant brewing, and looking over at Nagato. She was staring at me again, however, she immediately looked down at her book. That's… weird.

"I-is everything o-okay, Kyon-kun," Asahina managed to stutter out the question. I guess I was staring over at Nagato for too long and didn't notice.

I wave it off like it was nothing, and start a conversation with Asahina-san about all of the crazy things Haruhi is going to have us doing this weekend.

Asahina-san changed the subject about five minutes later into what kind of tea I would like to have in the clubroom, and what kind I think Haruhi would like.

About a half hour passed before Koizumi Itsuki joined us, bringing a board game over to the table to set up and play. I started to wonder where Haruhi went with that new kid, as it was already five o'clock.

"This is the third time I've beaten you today Kyon-kun," Itsuki announced, his fake smile shown to everyone.

Just give me one reason and I'll _help _you get rid of that smile. I started to clear the board for another round when the door of the clubroom burst open and the super-energetic leader made he glamorous entrance.

I sighed. What bad luck today…

"What kind of tea would you like toda---" Asahina-san was cut off as Haruhi bounded over to her and begin to strip her. Koizumi and I quickly took that as our cue, exiting the room and closing the door behind us.

I sighed at the cries of Asahina-san, begging for Haruhi to let her dress herself, but to no avail. Koizumi looked over at me.

"Back to what we were talking about earlier, then."

Can't you just be quiet about that for a little while? I'm sure we can entertain her tomorrow… we'll be doing that city-wide search after all.

"Since our talk this morning, it seems the number of closed spaces has decreased severely. Have you done anything to calm Suzumiya-san?"

I shake my head and wonder for a minute. Is Haruhi that random that she's bored to the point of destroying the world one minute, and bright and energetic the next? Wait… this is Haruhi… of course she is.

"She was talking to the transfer student earlier… uhh…Fu…Fuji something."

Koizumi's smile faded for a second, but returned two-fold just a second later. We sat there for a moment in almost silence, if not for the cries of Asahina-san. "Do you know anything about this Fuji-san?"

No I don't know anything about him! I was asleep for most of the class… wait, why was I so tired anyway? I'm sure I got plenty of sleep last night.

"Kyon-kun! Do you know anything?"

Koizumi seemed to snap, which was very unlike him. I was taken aback a little, but returned with an answer. "He's from Kyoto… but that's all I remember him saying."

Koizumi sighed and apologized for snapping. I heard Haruhi yell that we could come in, and as I entered, I… jumped back. It took me a few seconds to register exactly what I was seeing. I immediately walked past Asahina-san, who was attempting to cover herself up, and up to Haruhi.

"What are you thinking making her wear that!?"

This was way too much. I can't believe Haruhi would make her wear something like that… it's just too… TOO MUCH!

"She's the cute mascot, and as leader of the S.O.S. Brigade, I see this as the perfect costume for her to wear!"

"I can't believe she would let you do that! You've gone too fa—" I was cut off by someone pulling on my arm.

"I-it's okay… Kyon-kun," Mikuru muttered under her breath so low I could hardly hear her.

So with Asahina-san's okay, I decide to stop my complaining and return to my board-game with Koizumi. She was forced to wear that for the rest of the afternoon, to the 'almighty' Haruhi's satisfaction.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't have a chance to get my revenge in our little board game, as Koizumi was called away to help Haruhi take incriminating pictures of Mikuru in that… outfit.

Mikuru waved her hand at me, as if to tell me not to interfere. I tried to convince myself that I could just delete the photos when she put them on her computer. Right, there would be no problem with doing that.

I took my leave and headed to the other side of the room, sitting close to Nagato. I took a glimpse at the cover of what she was reading, only to find that there was no title.

"How's the book, Nagato?"

"Similar."

As usual, the one word responses, straight to the point.

"Is it boring then?"

"No."

She looked up at me; her eyes seemed to be unfocused strangely. "Are you okay Nagato?"

"…"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment. She didn't answer, and returned to reading her book. This was very unlike her, but I figured I'd ask her after we finished with the brigade activities. I stood up and walked over to the window to look out.

The sun was setting slowly, and before I knew it, it was dark. Asahina-san had changed back into her uniform and left for her home, with Haruhi following suit.

I, however, waited for Koizumi to leave before going myself. In that, I was right. As I was about to leave, Nagato tugged on my sleeve, alerting me to her presence in the room.

"We need to speak."

I looked down at Nagato, whose eyes met mine. "Your house?"

"Yes."

I followed after Nagato silently as we made our way to her apartment. It was a long and quiet walk leading up to the gate. I followed her into the elevator, and finally through the apartment door, leading to the empty apartment I've come to know very well.

What does she need to talk about anyway?

Nagato moved into the next room and returned seconds later with two cups of tea. As I took a sip of the tea, she began to explain in her soft voice.

"I have been unable to establish contact with the Data Integration Thought Entity within the past two days."

I set my cup of tea down calmly. WHAT!?

"It is as though the Data Integration Thought Entity is no longer existent." She says emotionlessly. "My ability to manipulate data has been decreased by at least 65% as well."

I look at Nagato, feeling her emotionless eyes on me. I see a twinge of… fear within them. What the hell is going on here? Koizumi is losing his ESPer powers, and now Nagato can't contact her boss? What are you doing, Haruhi?

"Has Koizumi talked to you yet?"

"Yes. I believe that what is causing the loss of our abilities, and the disruption of the connection between me and the Data Integration Thought Entity is the same."

There's only one person who could cause all of this.

"Then it's Haruhi?"

"No."

….

I look at Nagato again, hoping for an explanation.

"I am using most of my data manipulation ability to locate the source of the disruption. With my data manipulation ability reduced to 30%, I will need at least several days."

"Do you think you'll be able to find out who's doing it?"

I look at Nagato, who is oddly silent. She stands up and walks over toward the door leading outside. "Speak with Asahina Mikuru."

She opens the door, signaling that I should leave. "Nagato…. Will you be able to find out who did it?"

She remains silent, walking away from the door and into another room. I guess I should go then… I'll talk to her tomorrow. Hopefully she'll find out what's going on.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Read and Review, thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Uploaded at the same time as Chapter 1. Hope it's good enough! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2: A Saturday To Remember!**

I hear a door burst open and pull my blanket over my head, hiding from my little sister. This, however, does nothing to stop the little assassin, as I am pounced on and dragged out of bed.

"Kyon-kun! It's time to wake up!"

I mumble something at her and open my eyes, only to find that I am now on the floor… staring at the ceiling. My little sister let's go of my arm and rushes over to the other end up the bed, grabbing Shamisen.

"Time for breakfast Shami!"

I struggle to stand up and head over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I yawn as I look at myself in the mirror, only to see the clock. 6:30 A.M. WHY AM I UP SO EARLY!? IT'S A SATURDAY!

I grumble as I begin to brush my teeth. It's already too late; I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep now.

I get myself dressed, casually for today, and head downstairs for breakfast. I guess I don't get to have breakfast often, usually rushing off to school. I sit at the couch with a piece of toast stuffed in my mouth, flipping through the channels on the T.V. until something catches my eye.

Well, it didn't particularly catch my eye, but I'm sure it would've caught Haruhi's in a second.

"There have been a string of rumors regarding the disappearance of several people in the area," Says the reporter of a local news station. "The police are currently investigating, and we will bring you any updates at 11:00."

I sigh. If I told Haruhi about this, she would want to do a city-wide search for the alien that abducted these people. Or whatever the cause was anyway. I turn the T.V. off and finish my breakfast. I have a few hours… I wonder what I should do.

I decide to head off to Asahina-san's Hou—wait! I don't even know where that is!

I guess I'm stuck heading to our meeting place two hours early. I'll at least be guaranteed to be first… and I won't have to pay.

--------------------------------------------

A few hours pass and Asahina-san, Koizumi and Nagato arrive at our destined meeting spot, but Haruhi seems to be missing.

"H-have you heard from Suzumiya-san this morning, Kyon-kun?" Mikuru was the first to ask.

"Nope," Was my only response. I for one kind of hoped we would get a break, and she wouldn't show up, though my hopes were doused a few moments later.

A smiling Haruhi waved towards us as she was walking toward the group. Behind her was someone I should probably recognize… though I think I've only seen him once.

The two of them crossed the street and stopped at our huddle. "You should already know him Kyon, but for the rest of you, this is Fujiwara Kato, a transfer student from Kyoto!"

"It's nice to meet you all," The stranger said, offering his hand. "You're… Kyon, right?"

I sighed, taking his hand and shaking it. I felt a static shock as our hands touched. "Ah…" I pulled my hand away. "Yeah, that's my nickname."

"That's Yuki over there" Haruhi says, pointing at the bookish girl. "That's Mikuru, our cute mascot, and over there is Itsuki."

Kato nods at the three of them.

"He's going to be joining the S.O.S. Brigade on Monday, and he's here for our city wide search!" Haruhi announces.

You should run while you can, Fujiwara. If you join the brigade… well, you don't want to know what's going to happen to you.

My thoughts unfortunately go unspoken, as Haruhi has decided to split us up into groups of two, once again using the straw method.

Lady luck, as I said earlier, seems to be taunting me today, as I am going to be searching with none other than the brigade leader herself, Suzumiya Haruhi. Koizumi was paired with the new guy, and Mikuru and Yuki were paired together to search out the strange phenomenon.

Why couldn't I be paired up with Asahina-san? That would've made things so much easier. I was hoping to talk to her privately about this anyway. I sigh, looking over at Haruhi, who seems to be especially excited today.

"Alright Kyon, we're going to find something today, I'm sure of it! If we don't, it's the death penalty for you!" Haruhi beamed as she stood there proudly. The rest of the brigade silently snuck off to begin their search. Hey, where are you going? Don't leave me here alone!

Haruhi and I begin our search through the city.

"What makes you think we're going to find something today, when we haven't found anything at all since we've started these searches?"

"We have another pair of eyes looking out for us. At least he pays attention to his brigade leader, Kyon! You'd better be serious about this!"

"Yeah yeah Haruhi." I respond unenthusiastically. Haruhi glares at me in response, but quickly gets over it.

She seems to be in override mode, as we're moving double the pace we normally walk. I guess she doesn't realize that, even if we're moving faster, we're just going to tire out and have to rest. We're going to cover the same ground either way.

An hour passes, and soon enough, another one passes. We haven't found anything out of the ordinary, and there were no leads on the rumor of people disappearing. That's it. We're stopping. I'm tired. Haruhi! Wait up Haruhi!

I tried to up my pace a bit, but Haruhi seemed determined, moving twice as fast as me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stopped at a nearby bench and sat down.

What is she, one of those energizer bunnies or something? They keep going and going and going and… ugh!

------------------------------

**PoV Switch: SUZUMIYA HARUHI**

That Kyon! He's so slow. If we don't hurry up, we're going to miss them, I'm sure of it! Something strange is going on around here.

"Hey Kyon, hurry it up, will you?" I turn around to yell at Kyon, but he's not there. All right, where the hell did you run off? It's capital punishment if you don't get back here right now!

I retrace my steps back, calling out Kyon's name. Damnit, where did he go?

"You're starting to piss me off Kyon! Where did you go?" I yell out, getting some weird looks from the passerby's, but I don't care.

All right that's it, he's going to get an earful. I take out my cell phone and dial Kyon's cell phone number.

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed is out of your service area. Please try again later, thank you."

"Alright Kyon, very funny. I bet you turned off your phone to try and scare me into worrying about you! Well it's not going to work!"

I paced around the entire neighborhood. He had to be hiding here somewhere. Maybe he's in one of the stores. He was probably in one of the restaurants, stuffing his face while I'm out here doing all of the hard work. That lazy bum!

That's it Kyon. You're somewhere around here, I know it. I'm just going to take a quick break here. I slip into the coffee shop nearby and order myself some tea.

I pull my cell phone out again and redial his number, only to get the same response. It's going to be the death penalty for you, abandoning your brigade chief like this!

I dialed Koizumi's phone number. I'll get the whole brigade looking for you if I have to Kyon!

"Hello, this is Itsuki."

"Koizumi! It's your brigade chief."

"Oh, Suzumiya-san, what is it?"

"Kyon's run off somewhere, and I can't reach him with my cell. I need you to keep your eye out for him. Tell him he's in for a capital punishment when I find him!"

"Will do, Suzumiya-san."

I hang up on him. I relay the same message to Yuki and Mikuru-chan. Kyon's in for a beating when I find him. Nobody will recognize him when I'm done.

I finish my tea and head back outside. I'll continue my search alone. If Kyon wants to run off and do something on his own, fine. He has to come to school sometime, and when he does…

It's been five hours, and still, Kyon is nowhere in sight. No leads on the mysterious disappearances from the news either.

…….

Wait!

Could… something have happened to him? Damnit, I knew I should've kept a closer eye on him. He may be Kyon, but he's part of my brigade. I have to keep my members safe.

I immediately begin dialing the number for Itsuki, and then Mikuru, calling them to the park for an emergency meeting. I decide to try his cell phone again, but get a new message:

"We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected."

Then I'll… call his house! Yeah, I bet he's home, sleeping or something, that lazy, good for nothing…

"Heya," Chimed a cute voice from the phone.

"Hey, you're Kyon's sister, right? Is Kyon there?"

"Hold on, Haruhi-chan! I'll check!" I heard the phone being set down and Kyon's name being yelled.

A few seconds passed. Was he there or not? Damnit, pick up the phone Kyon!

"Sorry, he's not here."

I hung up the phone. I was literally running to the park. Something happened to him on my watch. I won't forgive myself. That bastard got himself into trouble, and now I have to bail him out.

My brigade was gathered together at the center of the park, under the largest tree there. All except for one.

"K-Kyon-kun's really missing?" Mikuru-chan exclaimed. She sounded a little worried.

"Don't worry Mikuru-chan, we're going to find him and bring him back no matter what."

"Suzumiya-san, how exactly did this happen?" Koizumi spoke up. He sounded a little concerned, but he was still smiling like usual. We need more people like him, keeping the morale of my brigade up.

"We were searching, as planned, for two hours straight. Kyon's way out of shape, so I guess I should've expected him to be out of breath, but when I looked back to yell at him for it, he was gone!"

Koizumi's smile faded into a serious look. Damnit Koizumi, keep the morale up!

I look over at Yuki, but she's walking away.

"Yuki, where do you think you're going?"

…..

There's no response. It looks like she's whispering something, but it's too low. Damn girl, speak up!

I head over to her, letting the rest of my group talk amongst themselves. Maybe they'll come up with an idea. I rest my hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Yuki, what're you doing?"

Her head snaps back, looking up at me in an instant. Woah!

"Nothing."

"Well then c'mon! We need to find Kyon, and we'll need your eyes to do it!"

So I pull Yuki back toward the group, and she finally starts walking on her own. Geez, this is going to be harder than I thought.

Suddenly, I see him, walking out from behind a tree. That lazy, good for nothing Kyon! He looks up at me as if nothing was wrong and starts walking toward us.

"It's capital punishment for you, Kyon! The death penalty! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I yell at him relentlessly. He's going to get it. He'll be paying for our lunches for weeks to come for making his brigade chief worry!

"I'm sorry, Haruhi-san," He says to me, looking apologetic. I don't believe him for a second. I bet he was out with some girl just having fun.

"Don't give me that Kyon! You're… you're…" I trail off. Something's not right. I don't know what it is, but something just doesn't feel right.

"Whatever…" I mutter. "We're going home for the day. Your punishment will wait until tomorrow."

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third Chapter uploaded on the first day. Please Read and Review, each if possible!**

**Chapter 3: The Vanishment of Kyon**

**PoV Switch: KYON**

"Yawn…" I'm finally getting a rest, though catching up to Haruhi's going to be troublesome.

She's moving so fast, she's already out of sight. Haruhi, slow down. Nobody can keep up with you and that boundless energy of yours.

"Hey Kyon! Hurry it up, will you?" I hear her noisy voice from all the way down the block. She's waving her arm toward me.

"Give me a few minutes rest, Haruhi! I don't know where you get all that energy!" I yell back at her, but I see her running back toward me.

I stay on the bench. I'll at least get the rest I can before she starts dragging me around again. And here she is everyone, goddess of the universe, Suzumiya Haruhi!

Haruhi ends up a few feet past the bench and starts looking around. "Kyon? Kyon!"

Okay, you can stop ignoring me already Haruhi; I'm right over here.

"You're starting to piss me off Kyon! Where did you go?" ACK! Okay, you can stop yelling in my ear now Haruhi. That hurt!

"I'm right here Haruhi!" I yell back at her, but she doesn't seem to notice.

She's taking out that cell phone of hers. Wait, what's she doing?

I hear a faint voice from the other end.

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed is out of your service area. Please try again later, thank you."

I pull out my cell phone and flip it open. The words at the center of the screen answer my question.

"No Service."

No, I guess it doesn't really answer my question. "Haruhi, answer me! I'm right here!"

"Alright Kyon, very funny. I bet you turned off your phone to try and scare me into worrying about you! Well it's not going to work!"

She announces this to no one in particular it seems. She starts to walk off as I reach to grab her arm. Damnit, you're going to run off again, aren't you?

I start chasing after her as she's running around the neighborhood, looking into coffee shops, arcades, and the like.

She stops in front of a coffee shop and I finally get a grip on her shoulder.

…

Or… I would've gotten a grip on her shoulder if my hand didn't pass right through her. I stumbled through her and into the coffee shop door. Ouch!

Wait, did I just…"Haruhi!" She passes **through** me as she walked into the coffee shop. What the hell!

I follow her into the coffee shop quickly, watching as she takes a seat. "Haruhi! Wake up Haruhi, I'm right here!"

A waitress walks up to Haruhi and asks if she can take her order. "Excuse me Miss," I look at her nametag, "Aya."

I don't get a response. I wave my hand in front of her face, but she ignores me. The waitress takes her order and walks right by me without a hint of noticing me. I reach out to tap her on the shoulder and my hand passes right through it.

Damnit, what the hell is going on here? I want an explanation right now!

…….

I bet this has to do with those disappearances! I'm one of those unlucky ones that's going to disappear forever, and nobody is going to see me again. Why me?

Get a hold of yourself Kyon! You can't disappear. You need to go back to the S.O.S. Brigade. You need to be served tea by Asahina-san. You need to play board games with that smiling bastard Koizumi. You need to know that Nagato is sitting in that corner reading her books. And most importantly, you need to see Haruhi spouting orders at you.

I slap myself on the cheeks. Okay, now I have to find someone that can see me.

"And tell him he's in for a capital punishment when I find him," I hear Haruhi spouting on the phone. I guess I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to know what she was doing. I guess she was talking to one of the other brigade members on the phone.

Maybe… it's worth a try. I reach down to grab her cell phone, only to pass through it. Damn, can't touch any objects either I guess.

All right, I guess I have to find Nagato, or maybe Koizumi. One of them can probably see me. Then we'll get this problem fixed right up.

I start to head outside and see Haruhi ONCE AGAIN passing through me to get out. She mumbles something and it looks like she's going to leave me be and look for the weird phenomenon. I guess I should go find Nagato then. Where would she be?

It's been a few hours and I'm exhausted. I've checked all of the usual places I'd expect Nagato to go: the library, her apartment, and the park. Well, the park was a stretch, but I had to be sure.

I walk over to the biggest tree in the park and prop myself up against it. This has been a long day, and Haruhi hasn't made it any shorter. I guess I'll just close my eyes for a bit, no harm in that.

Looks like I can't even get a nice nap under the tree without getting a rude awakening. I wake up a throbbing pain in my knee, so I reach up and grab for it, holding my eyes shut tightly.

"GAH!" I cry out, looking up to see the new brigade member laying on the ground a few feet away, face down.

Koizumi is leaning down to help him up. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Not sure. I guess I just tripped…"

I stand up, leaning on the tree for support. "Hey, Koizumi! Kato, can you hear me?"

Koizumi stood up and looked in my direction with a serious face. He reached out with a hand, but retracted it after but a second. He leaned back down and helped Kato up.

You saw me, didn't you, you smiling…

"Hold on a second, Kato-san. I have to make a phone call." He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

He walks a considerable number of steps away from Kato before speaking into the phone. I hear something about closed space, and the organization, but I can't make anything else out.

Damnit, I should've gotten closer. I could've too, he can't see me anyway…

I pull out my own cell phone and check the time, but… that can't be right. It says 3:00 P.M, but it was 3:00 when I was with Haruhi.

I guess I'm stuck following Koizumi and Kato. They're bound to run into Nagato before they head home.

About an hour passes of searching through the city for weird phenomenon before Koizumi's cell phone rings, and it sounds like Haruhi's on the other side of it.

Koizumi hangs up a few seconds later. "We're to head to the center of the park for an emergency brigade meeting. Something about Kyon."

Great, more running. The two of them start running toward the park, and I'm forced to follow suit. I really need to get in better shape for this.

Things slow down as we get to the park entrance. I'm out of breath. You guys should slow down, geez. What are you, on the track team or something?

It's me you're worrying about. You don't have to, I'm right here!

Why am I bothering? They can't see me anyway.

We begin our walk along the path to the center of the park, and, a few minutes later, we arrive.

Koizumi scratches his cheek. "Looks like we didn't have to run afterall."

Damnit, we did all of that running for nothing. You...

I feel like punching him, but what's the point? It'll just pass right through him. I walk back over to the familiar tree and lean up against it… only to fall right through and to the other side.

"WHY CAN'T ANYTHING EVER GO MY WAY?" I shout for everyone to hear. I lay there on the ground. No point in getting up.

A few moments later, Nagato and Asahina-san make their way to the center of the park. Asahina-san looks as beautiful as ever, but very worried, and Nagato looks like… well, Nagato.

Just then, our esteemed brigade chief arrived, panting and out of breath. Asahina-san runs up to her immediately to ask the question, "K-Kyon-kun's really missing?"

I'm right here! Ugh. If only my sweet Asahina-san could see me and…

Snap out of it Kyon!

Wait, Nagato's coming over here. Can she really see me?

"Nagato, can you see me? Can someone finally see me!?"

_I am unable to 'see' you, Kyon. However, I have detected an anomaly in the data of this space. _I hear this voice in my head, and I'm sure it's Nagatos. Thank god!

FINALLY! Someone can explain all of this to me and fix it. I'll be back to normal in no time.

_I am sorry Kyon. The anomaly in the data around you cannot be corrected so easily. With my data manipulation abilities decreasing, I require the assistance of both Koizumi Itsuki, and Fujiwara Kato in order to fix it. _

"But you can fix it right? Wait, what's Kato have to do with this?" I say this aloud without realizing it.

_The source that is causing the problems for both Koizumi Itsuki and I, is Fujiwara Kato. He is what you would call a 'slider.' He is causing us to become out of phase with this dimension, and thus, anything anchored within it._

Great… so when can we fix the problem Nagato? Tonight?

_Unfortunately, it will take a day of preparation to amend this anomaly. In order to prevent any more problems regarding your disappearance, I will be forced to create a temporary replacement._

She begins speaking in that alien language that I can't understand. Its too fast… wait, is Haruhi coming over here?

"Yuki, what're you doing?" Our brigade chief asks the Nagato, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." A simple one word response, trademark of the Nagato I know.

"Well then c'mon! We need to find Kyon, and we'll need your eyes to do it!"

They begin to walk away and back to the group. They talk amongst themselves for a few moments before something appears in front of me. Wait. Is this what Nagato meant?

Standing above me is… me. Wait, I can't really say that. I'm the real me, laying on the ground here, so this must be my 'replacement.' I guess he'll have to do, though I'll have to see it in action.

He walks out from behind the tree toward the rest of the group. I guess I'll follow and see how things go.

"It's capital punishment for you, Kyon! The death penalty! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" My ears! They're still ringing. Why do you have to be so loud Haruhi? At least I'm alive.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi-san," My copy says. Looks like the personality is off a little Nagato. You're starting to slip.

"Don't give me that Kyon! You're… you're…" She trails off, and looks like she's thinking about something. She looks up at my copy. Has she figured it out already? Crap!

"Whatever…" She says. "We're going home for the day. Your punishment will wait until tomorrow."

Thank god. She's smart… but I guess she didn't pick up on it that quick.

The group begins to separate, but Nagato remains still, looking back at the large tree.

_Meet me at my apartment tomorrow night. That is when we will fix this._ I hear her heavenly voice in my head once again.

"Thank you, Nagato."

It's good to be back in my bed again. At least it's big enough for me and that clone of mine. What a day though. I'm exhausted.

**End Chapter**


	4. Mini Chapter

**A/N: Okay, sorry. This was a mini-chapter. Only 4 pages long, but it's more transition than anything. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**As always, read and review, thanks again!  
**

**Mini Chapter: Flipswitch**

Ugh, it's too early in the morning to be waking up. I wish the sun would just go away and give me a few more hours. I pull the blanket over my head and roll back over.

Huh?

"Shamisen, get out of the bed," I grumble to the cat, who I seem to have rolled into.

I feel a… hand touch my cheek. It's soft.

"Go away Imouto-san…" I grumble to my little sister. It's too early for this.

It doesn't move from my face. That's it, I told her to leave once. I open my eyes, ready to yell when…

I see hazel/brown eyes staring back at me. I hear a shriek that could deafen anyone in a five-mile radius as I reach up to cover my ears. "Be quiet!"

I manage to roll myself out of the bed, gah!

"W-what are you doing in my room?" The girl begins to yell, covering herself up with the blanket.

"Your room? This is m—" I stop mid-sentence and look around. Like hell this is my room. What the hell happened?

The walls and the dresser are painted a bright blue color, and that is definitely not my bed.

"Who are you?" She yells at me again, pointing. "You pervert!"

I state my name, "But my friends call me Kyon."

She stares at me in disbelief. She hesitantly gives me her name, which sounds remarkably similar to mine. "My friends call me Kyonko."

I look up at her, and, now that I think about it, she does look very familiar. She's staring at me with the same look I'm giving her.

"Do you know a… Suzumiya Haru—" She starts.

"Haruhi?" I respond almost immediately.

"Haruki, actually. Though I guess I'm not surprised that it's Haruhi from where you're from, Kyon."

"Haruki? Wait, so you know where I'm from?"

"Many alternate realities exist. I'm not surprised that there's one that I'm a guy in."

She doesn't seem surprised at all. What's going on? Is she really… me?

"I'll guess that you met someone named Fujiwara then recently? A 'slider' as he calls himself?"

Wait…. So this is a different reality altogether? I'm going to punch that Kato when I get a hold of him…

"He's the one that caused all of this. He's why I'm… here."

She looks like she's thinking on this. How am I supposed to get back now? I'm betting Nagato didn't expect me to phase into a whole other reality completely. Wait…

"Do you know a Nagato Yuki?"

….

No response.

"Kyon…ko?"

"Oh… sorry. I'm sure if we talk to Fujiwara, we can get you back to your own dimension in no time." She gave a weak smile.

I try to give her a smile back.

"So can you umm… look away? I'm going to change clothes."

Okay, so… wait. What? Oh. I stand up and look in the other direction. I hear some shuffling behind me.

If Kato sent me here, then I'll bet the Kato from this reality isn't going to want to send me back that easily. He had to have a reason.

"Alright, I'm done."

I turn around to see the girl I saw before, only now in a casual skirt, and her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Should we get to finding Fujiwara then?"

"Right… wait. You need to get out of here without being noticed."

She plops down onto the bed and looks like she's deep in thought. A few seconds pass and she literally face-palms. "The window."

"Of course." I glance over at the window and notice that, unlike in my room, we are not one story up, but on the first floor. Now that that's finished...

I sigh. So the entire process from start to finish was that I would phase out of the dimension I came from and into this dimension? Did he want me out the way while he did something to Haruhi or Asahina-san in my dimension? I'm going to get him back when I get there. Wait.

"Kyonko, if this dimension is parallel to mine, then wouldn't your Fujiwara have done the same thing to you, and you would be in my world?"

"…"

"I'm not sure. I guess if it was really parallel, then I should be in your world, but maybe it's different in ways other than… our genders."

My cell phone's ring tone sounded from my pocket, catching me a bit off guard. Kyonko moved across the room to a table and picked up her own cell phone. I reach into my pocket and pull out mine.

"Haruhi?"

"Haruki…"

We spoke at the same time, and looked at one another.

"I'll answer mine, hold on a sec."

She flips open her phone. "Hello?"

She pulls the phone away from her ear immediately and I can hear a loud, male voice from the other side.

"Ack! Could you be any louder, Haruki?" Kyonko asked sarcastically.

I hear some voice on the other line again as Kyonko put the phone up to her ear, hesitantly. She nods.

"Uhuh… uhuh… WHAT?" She yells into the phone. What's going on?

She hangs up the phone and looks at me seriously. "I have to go… we can sort your problem out later."

"Um.."

"You'll have to stay here for now… just keep the door locked and stay quiet. There shouldn't be any problem."

I wonder what the problem is?

She handed me a key. "I'll be back later tonight, we can talk more then."

She left and closed the door behind her, obviously in a hurry. I walked over, inserted the key and locked the door.

I sigh, collapsing unto the familiar, yet unfamiliar bed. What the hell have I gotten myself into now?

So I've stumbled into a universe where the entire S.O.S. brigade is reversed in gender, and I'm 'Kyonko?'

So now I have to wait here… wait, am I really this girly in this dimension? I finally take a look around the room, and realize that I am.

All around the room is a single matching color: sky blue. I guess it could be worse. If it was hot pink, I think I'd just commit suicide for knowing that an alternate version of myself had a hot pink room.

Creepy.

I close my eyes and try to rest. Who knows, maybe I'll actually fall asleep and wake up back in my own world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **Sorry for the lack of update here, but I finally got some inspiration and decided to update.

And I don't think it needs to be said, but I figure I'll let you people know. There are spoilers for the Haruhi series in this. Obviously. But to specify, there are spoilers for the movie in this specific chapter, so I suggest you tread carefully if you haven't read the Disappearance Novel, or seen the movie.

**-Separator-**

**Chapter 5: ** **Home At Last!**

Achoo!

I look to my left and see Tanaguchi wearing a face mask, sniffing.

"How'd your date go last night?" I ask, remembering him going on and on about that date just yesterday. Judging from his cold, though, it probably didn't go well.

"Eh? Kyon? What are you talking about? I've been sick for the past week, I c...c... ACHOO!" He retorts, a sneeze finishing up his sentence. "I didn't h..have a date..."

My mind wanders for a moment, but I focus a bit. He hasn't been sick up until now. Infact, he was doing very well for himself. "... Tanaguchi? You're messing with me... right? Getting back at me? Really, how was your date?"

He actually stopped right in his tracks and looked over at me. "Okay okay, Kyon. You can stop teasing me about not getting a date," He coughs a few times. "You know, it's not right to pick on sick people, right?"

...What?

Huh?

Err...

"Tana... it was that girl from Kouyouen. You went on about how she was... rich and...you remember, right?" I kind of stuttered through that sentence. What's going on with me? I look at Tanaguchi in disbelief. He's joking with me, right?

Tanaguchi gives me a light punch in the arm, "What's up with you, Kyon? Drink too much last night?" He starts walking ahead of me again, and all I can do is stand there.

**-Separator-**

I continued onto school, pushing past my apparent memory lapse, and just hoping to get through the day.

The esteemed brigade leader was not in her seat when I arrived, and I seated myself, letting out a yawn.

But... now that I had some time to think, a look around the classroom revealed at least half of the students with similar masks to Tanaguchi on their faces. A few of them even coughed or sneezed.

No, no. It must be a quick onset of a cold. I mean, I could have just missed it. Nothing strange is going on today, I'm certain of it.

And... just as I'm about to relax, I hear the sliding of the door into our classroom. An upbeat giggle that I haven't heard in some time. One that I would be happy to never hear again. I keep my eyes on my desk, trying to not pay attention.

A moment passes. Then another. I hear whispers, and the voice. The voice of that person.

Another moment passes, and I stand up. And in front of me... no. It can't be. But... she looks exactly like that person. No... that... monster.

But I don't want to admit it.

"Oh... good morning Kyon," The blue-haired beauty chirps, a bright smile on her face as she stands in front of me with her school bag. She waves her hand slightly back and forth, and then lowers it.

"A...Asa...Asakura...?"

**-Separator-**

"GAH," I hear myself croak, and an intense pain in my head alerts me to the fact that I've somehow hit the floor.

I rub my head and look around, a room quite foreign, yet familiar at the same time greets my slightly blurred vision. In retrospect, going to sleep in a strange world was probably a bad idea. I don't even remember being tired either...

Wow... what a terrible dream to have at a time like this. But... it's like that time now, isn't it? I'm in a world similar, yet not so similar to my original one. A world where 'Haruhi' isn't here. One where I'm on my own...

My eyes drift around the room, a sky blue theme for color, but nothing else of true distinction. Except for, maybe the plushy toys sitting on the dresser. I guess that, as a girl, I would get things like that for a birthday.

A beeping noise, loud enough to make me jump, erupts from the bed. I dart over, and I notice it's not the bed itself, but _my _phone. I hesitantly pick it up, and flip open the device.

And for the first time since I've been here, I finally felt... happy.

**User N. Yuki accessing data...**

"Nagato... you've found me!" I almost shout, and quickly cover my mouth, realizing how loud I was. I look down at the screen again, and see a small bar.

**1% Complete...**

Does this mean that she can... bring me home? This is great news! I won't have to worry about bothering Kyonko, or causing any trouble in an alternate world.

"I'm going home!" I say out loud, and as those words left my mouth, my phone responded with another loud beeping noise.

**User N. Yuki unable to access data...**

**Downloading Message from User N. Yuki... 15% Complete...**

**20% Complete...**

**24% Complete...**

Wait... what does that mean? I sit down on the bed and lean back, my head hitting a pillow. Ow... well, that's still sore... I'll have to watch it.

I wait for a few minutes, watching the bar move forward. It starts to slow down as it nears 100%, but it does finally make it after a grueling twenty minutes.

**Message Download Complete! Do you wish to play this message?**

My hand hovers over the 'Ok" button, and I press it. The screen flashes for a moment, and as my eyes adjust, I see the small face of Yuki on the screen, only barely through the static of the screen.

"Kyon-" Zzzt! "I am unable to access your data, nor am I able to loc-" Zzztttt. "If you are no longer in this world as my data indicates, then y-" BRRRZZZTTTT! I can feel the phone vibrating from the noise itself. Gah, is it going to explode? "-ly experience uncontrollable reality shifting. If this is true, then please acti-" BRZZT!

"Nagato? Nagato! Come on! Work!" I shake the phone a bit, and the static clears just enough so that I can see her again.

"-mi Itsuki has discovered a theoretical space in wi-" BBRRZZZTTTT! "If you are able to access this space, it is possible to re-" BBZZTTTT! Damnit!

The screen flashes again, burning my eyes, and it clears. I see Nagato clear as day, the static completely gone.

"Accessing this space can be dangerous, and will require a tool capable of advanced data manipulation. If the world you are in contains an Integrated Data Thought Entity, finding a Humanoid Interface capable of that level of Data Manipulation will be possible." The screen suddenly fills with static, and a loud buzzing sound. It fades to black.

**User A. Yuki accessing data... granted.**

**Streaming Message from User A. Yuki...**

The screen fills with static again, and a face forms within the static.

"Wait, no! Nagato!" I shout into the phone, realizing Nagato's message has ended, and that this was someone else...

The static simmers away, revealing the familiar face of Nagato. She's different from my Nagato. A pair of glasses adorn her eyes; a pair of expressionless eyes are looking at me.

"S.H, Kyon #3219. The Data Stream Barriers surrounding worlds #3219 and #4003 have been disrupted. H.I, Asakura Yuki #012 and H.I, Kuonji Yuki #001 are accessing the Data Stream to repair. It is advised that you return to your world immediately."

The screen fades to black, and my mind reels. I'm trying to sort out everything that was just said to me, and it's all just a jumbled mess floating around in my head.

Nagato can't get me out of here... but she said that there's a way. And then another Nagato popped up saying something about data... streams? It doesn't really make much sense to me.

Nagato said that if I can just find someone who can-wait! If this world is just opposite in that way, then... there should be another Nagato here! I mean, he's probably a... guy, but he should have the same powers. And he could get me home.

Hmm... well... now I have to find her... err... him. It shouldn't be too hard, I mean, assuming he lives at the same place. It's worth trying anyway. I pick up my phone and scroll down through the contacts. Then I realize... wait. Nagato doesn't have a cell phone.

….

Then... I should go to Nagato's house. It's not _that _far away, and I could get there before dark. That way I'll be out of everyone's hair.

I head over to the only window in the room and unlock it, pushing it and feeling a gust of ice cold air flushing into the room. Brrr...

Well, here goes. I manage to squeeze myself out of the window, just barely. It's a lot colder than I thought out here, I really should have brought a jacket. I slowly lower myself onto the ground, and pull the window shut behind me.

…

The street as I once knew it is much different than it used to be. Different shaped and sized houses than I'm used to seeing line the streets. Well, I suppose with different gender comes different thought processes. People built the houses differently than their counterparts in my world...

I head out onto the sidewalk and start toward where I _think _Nagato's house should be. While I wish I had my bike for this, it will all be worth it when I'm back in my own world, even if I have to walk the whole way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Some of the street names were different, but after a couple of hours, I did finally manage to make my way to the apartment complex where _my _Nagato would be staying. I head over to the gate, and find the speaker on the left side. I guess this would be the moment of truth.

I shakily raise my hand to the button marking her apartment number. Or... his, I guess. Come to think of it, I won't even know if I have the right person, since I won't recognize his voice. It's getting dark, and cold, so I don't really think it matters. I'd just like to get through this.

My finger pushes the button in. "Is this... Nagato's apartment?"

I release the button and await a response.

One minute passes.

Then two minutes.

Three minutes pass, and a stiff breeze passes me by.

I hear static over the speaker. "Yes."

I shiver. It sounded like a man, and not lacking emotion like I would expect from Nagato.

I cautiously press in the button again, "Nagato. My name is Kyon... I uhh... need to speak with you."

I take my hand off of the button, and I hear nothing again.

Another minute passes.

"Come in."

A low buzzing noise emanates from the speaker, and the gate clicks open.

I push my way through the gate, and head toward the elevator. I'm getting nervous just thinking about how I'm going to explain this.

Hi, I'm Kyonko, from another dimension where everyone's genders are the opposite, and some guy named Kato caused me to come to this dimension. Can you send me back?

….

Yeah... that won't work at all...

I enter the elevator and press the button for the top floor. I feel a rumble, and hold onto the sides as I wait to get there. How am I going to explain this to him. I mean, is he even going to believe who I am? Is he going to be willing to help me?

I probably should have asked Kyonko to come with me. This was stupid. And reckless. I hope this Nagato had at least similar experiences... he'd be willing to at least listen that way.

**Ding**

The elevator doors open to the pathway ahead. At the end will be Nagato's house. Come on Kyon, you can make it.

I push myself forward, taking the steps toward his apartment.

Thinking back, I've met Nagato for the first time... twice. Well... three times. The first time at school, in the literature club room.

Then, I was sent back in time, and I met her again, with Asahina (Big), for the first time. It was kind of awkward that time. But... it still doesn't beat the final time.

When Nagato altered the world, I met her counterpart for the first time in the literature club room. She was so timid and scared of me. But hell, I'd be scared of me too if I saw a larger man barging in, acting like he knows all about me.

Before I knew it, I was at the apartment. Room 708. I was shaking, almost too scared to knock. I can't believe I am this nervous. I can do this!

I raise my hand toward the door, and ball it up into a fist. I knock once. Then twice. And then a third time.

I hear footsteps behind the door. They're getting closer. My hearts beating faster. Please... _please _work...

I hear the knob turning. Light is leaking out from the crack of the door. I see a male North High uniform first. My gaze starts to shift up, and sets on the face.

A composition I wasn't expecting of Nagato, but not completely out of the question.

I really wasn't expecting deep blue eyes on him either, but...

My heartbeat picks up, beating at double time.

I'm seeing double, and I feel my own sense of balance start to fade. My eyes gaze up a little further, and I see the full head in view. Deep blue eyes, and an even deeper blue hair. Short hair, but it makes sense for a guy.

But not... for Nagato. This isn't Nagato. But... he should be dead in this world too. It looks... he looks so similar. But if the worlds are just opposite in gender, then he should be dead too.

A grin creeps onto his face, and he waves. "Yo, Kyon. What took ya?"

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sliding Again**

"Kyon? You okay?" The voice said again.

I don't care how masculinized it may sound... that inflection... the tone... it's her. I don't know how... but Nagato didn't do anything to her in this reality. She... he's still alive.

He started to approach me, and I backed up, instinctively. The guard rail was all that kept me from falling several stories to the ground.

"There's no need to run, Kyon. Unlike my counterpart, I won't try to kill _you. _There's no benefit. Haruki has no connection to you." He smiled, almost sadistically. "Now Kyonko, on the other ha-"

"That is enough, Ryou." Another voice came from inside the doorway. Another North High uniform, I could see it. The voice lacked... emotion. It was flat. I could guess who it was without a doubt. Thank you, Kami-sama... I am saved.

Ryou sighed, and turned back to the door. "Aww... but he's so fun to toy with."

The boy in the doorway just looked at Ryou. A cold stare.

Ryou sighed and started walking away. "Fine. But be straight with him... chances are, he's never going to get to _his _home."

"Come in." The boy in the doorway said, turning around and entering. His hair was the same as Nagato's. His glasses too... but shouldn't he not be wearing those? I'm starting to worry.

I found myself led to a room with one table... same as my world. Two cups of tea sit on it. "Uhh... we can talk here?"

The boy nodded, taking a seat on the other side of the table as I took my seat. "S.H. Nagato Yuki #3219 has contacted me. The bridge between our worlds is being repaired. Ryou was correct. I am unable to return you to your original world... immediately. While I cannot do so from here, a bridge may be created from another world, allowing you to traverse to your original world. Do you understand?"

I nodded. So something's preventing me from going straight home... I just have to take a round about way. At least, that's what I've gathered from this explanation. Does that mean..."Do I have to another reality? And find another way home from there?"

I dreaded the answer, but this Nagato nodded in agreement. "Kyonko has agreed to bring Fujiwara, the _Slider _to this residence. Before he arrives, give me your cell phone."

I must have give him a strange look. He stared at me, emotionless. "Why?"

"I will give you a chance to survive the trip. Currently, the chance to survive dimensional sliding is 3.0000000000000002%. If I make the appropriate changes, your chances of survival will improve to 14.000092%."

I..wait. My chances are WHAT! How did I... three percent... to here? And... my head spun. I couldn't think for a moment, but that moment passed. I handed Nagato my cell phone, and she returned it only a few seconds later, in the form of a wristwatch.

Is it... "What happens if I'm not in that fourteen percent, Nagato?" I asked hesitantly, I don't know if I even want that answer.

"Your consciousness will likely be absorbed into the data stream barriers surrounding each world. You will cease to be what you are now, and will not return to your original self." He said as much while cleaning his glasses with a cloth.

"N... Nagato... is there any way to make it... safer? Than this I mean?" I hold up the watch. It was silver, like the material of my phone, and the face had the symbol of the S.O.S. Brigade imprinted in it. I guess that's supposed to make me feel more at peace with those whole ordeal... fourteen percent... what am I thinking?

I hear a knock at the door. Looks like my time has run out. I slip the watch on, and feel a cool... no... I think it's warm. It's... comforting I guess. Cool... Warm sensation ran up my arm. I stood up and approached the door. "I'll get it, Nagato." I opened it, to see more than I expected.

The first face was one I recognized. Kyonko, from earlier today. Who she had in tow was what worried me. A girl in a north high uniform, bearing dark green eyes, and even darker red hair. Behind her was another girl from north high, with light brown hair... and ahem... well, you know.

"Kyon! I wasn't sure you'd make it... this is Fujiwara, and Koizumi." Kyonko said matter-of-factly. As if to emphasize that fact, the brown-haired girl moved up, practically sticking her face right in mine, and looking me up and down.

"Really? Yup... this is you. He has that same look you get," the supposedly female Koizumi said, finally pulling her face from just inches from mine. Even as a girl, she likes to invade my personal space... and that smile... it's even worse!

She went back to Kyonko's side, and the two of them came into the apartment.

"Now that everyone required is here, we can continue the process. Sit at the table." Nagato stated.

I sat back down with everyone, looking from person to person. At the core, things really aren't that different. I wonder if all the universes are this similar.

Nagato started explaining something to Fujiwara, but I couldn't really make heads or tails of it. I'm guessing it had something to do with him being a slider. Who knows? Who really cares, as long as I can get back home.

"Hectic day for you, huh? I know how that feels" Kyonko whispered with a sigh. "But it'll all be over soon. Nagato can take care of this."

"Alright, 'Kyon.' That's your name, right? Well, I think I understand. Just take my hand, and we'll get you back home," The female Fujiwara said. She offered her hand, and I took it, I think a little too eagerly.

I could hear Nagato start to speak. Well, I thought it was speech at first, but it sounded backwards... wait, it sounded like one of her 'spells.'

The world began to shift around us all, but I couldn't exactly see _what _it was. Small things in the room changed, rapidly. A bookshelf here, a table there, a chair over there.

And then I heard footsteps. "Tsk Tsk, Kyon-'chan.' I said I didn't want YOU dead..." It was that same inflection. And it was a lot more malicious this time. Damnit... I can't move!

I saw Koizumi jump out of view from in front of us, and heard a loud thud. "Hehe... this isn't your space, Itsuko."

Nagato was still 'chanting,' if you can call it that. I could feel Fujiwara gripping my hand more tightly, and then I saw him.

Asakura. He moved behind Kyonko, across from the table, and picked her up by the back of her outfit. "WAH! Wh—What the hell!"

"Heh, have a fun trip, the both of you," He said with the creepiest grin as he THREW Kyonko into me. I tumbled back, my hand loose from Fujiwara's.

Everything immediately went tie-die. I could feel Kyonko's weight on me for a few moments, then a scream as I reached out to grab her. I went numb. Completely numb. It felt like hours went by before I blacked out.

================INTERMISSION==================

I don't know how much time had passed, but I finally woke up. I woke and felt something disturbingly amiss. I looked down at myself and saw a North High 'girl's' uniform on... my...

The door in front of me creaked open, I didn't have time to think. I heard several voices from inside, and a group of boys dressed in blue sitting or standing in various positions. Oh Kami...

"Welcome to the Host Club."

==============END CHAPTER=====================

**Author Notes: Wow... it's been months... MONTHS since my last update. You can think a real-life friend of mine for bugging me about this update, and story as a whole.**

**I know this wasn't much of an update, but I'm going to be working on the next chapters soon. Shouldn't be nearly as long for the next one. Probably.**

**JUNE 28 UPDATE: A few grammar fixes here and there, and fixed a description that I thought was quite ugly.**


End file.
